Weasley Profiles
by slytherindaughterofhephaestus
Summary: Bored out of her mind Rose Weasley decides to work for her Aunt Luna in completing detailed profiles for each member of the Weasley/Potter clan and company...what starts as a innocent article for the Quibbler escalates into drama!
1. Theodore Remus Lupin

A/N: So I saw one of these ages ago and I really liked the idea so I gave it a shot...hope you guys like it

* * *

Hello everyone! I am Rose Weasley, but you probably knew that already. Well, I am here today to kill the cat. Yes, I am going to fullfill many of your wishes and I am going to give in to your curiosity and give you the most detailed insight into the Weasley/Potter family. Now why am I doing this you may ask? It is summer hols and honestly I am extremely bored. The boys are out playing a slightly brutal Quidditch match, the adults are off doing what adults do when their kids are home for vacation and want to avoid being annoyed, the girls are...hmm, honestly I do not know what the female cousin population is doing. Probably down at the lake. Any who, my Auntie Luna, who is now head publisher of the Quibbler, has been wanting a story of how the new generation of Weasleys and Potters really are. She knows us pretty well but she has been wanting the inside story from a person that has to deal with all the young idiots in the family daily. So after taking into deep consideration I have accepted the job and have created detailed profiles of all the youngsters in the family. Now, when I mean family I mean everyone with the surname of Weasley or Potter, but also certain people who have squeezed themselves into our lives and are considered family by everyone. That and they have received the famous Weasley sweater knitted personally by Grandma Molly. If you received mention sweater it is like the opening ritual to start answering when someone yells "Weasley!" I mean, its like Grandma's way of saying "Welcome to the family, now who do you wish to marry?" Not kidding mates, if you get a sweater start fishing before all the good cousins are taken. The sweater is fool proof. Grandma gave it to Uncle Harry and he married Auntie Ginny, she gave 'em to Mum and she married Dad, she gave them to Teddy and I am almost sure he should be proposing to Victorie soon is the lazy arse just gets up and goes to buy the bloody ring! Anyhow, if by any chance you are reading this and seem to have receiver cursed sweater do start setting your eyes on someone. And if this is Lily reading the answer is still NO! Not in a million years! Without further interruptions I guess I should start from oldest to youngest. Enjoy :)

THEODORE REMUS LUPIN

Parentage: Son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Also, most commonly known as "Teddy". Godson of Harry James Potter, a.k.a The Chosen One, The Boy Who lived, Heir of Slytherin, Fourth Wizard Champion, Slayer of You-Know-Who (it annoys Uncle Harry when I add titles after his name :).

Description: Hmmmm...this is a tough one. You see, dear Teddy is the world's largest mood ring, he is a metamorphmagus meaning he can change his appearance at will. His natural hair color though is brown, his eyes...I really do not know, they never stay the same color twice so it is hard to notice. He tends to demonstrate what he's felling thorugh his hair. If he is mad lets say because certain cousin (James) decided it would be funny to pelt him with penuts his hair takes a mean shade of red that puts all Weasleys to shame. If he is is nervous because he ask random girl (Victorie) out on a date to Hogsmade it turns a light shade of purple and so on. He is usually good at hiding his emotions but once in a while he...tends...to...snap! Teddy is huge. I think the bloke is closer to seven feet than six! I guess speaking without the whole he-is-like-my-cousin mentality, he's a pretty handsome looking guy.

Personality: Teddy is the perfect example of what the ideal older brother should be. He will teach you how to ride your first bike and then rush to your aid if you accidentally crash into an unsuspecting tree (Lily), he will give you girl advise if he catches you struggling to ask the girl you like out (Hugo), he will hug you if he finds you crying and then go beat up the git that made you cry (Molly). He is in other words the most normal person out of our generation of Weasleys and that is saying something considering the mental stress he goes through daily keeping everyone out of trouble and from killing each other. Quite the feat when you are not in Hogwarts anymore.

Greatest Flaw: I love you Teddy but you are the world's biggest procrastinator. I do not know how you made it out of school with such good marks when half of the time Victorie had to wrestle you down to do your homework. Although amusing it did cause everyone nausea when you guys made up afterward. I swear I sometimes wondered if you only did it to eat Victorie's face off. But then again, you did it way before you two began dating. You gave us headaches just watching you try to finish all of your assignments the day before they were due.

Likes: Teddy adores meat. I swear the kid will die if he does not eat meat for more than two days. This is most probably because his father was a werewolf and could of possibly passed some canine traits to him. He also will kill for pumpkin pie. Give the boy his pie and he will kiss your feet, not joking, I have witnessed it.

Dislikes: If you want to die, shove black licorice wands down his throat. He will murder you in an instant. Do not ask him to make his elephant face, I don't know why, he just doesn't like it. Do not, under any circumstance make doggie jokes in front of him, he will take it personally and hold a grudge. Peanuts! Teddy is horribly allergic to them...which is probably why he doesn't like to do his elephant imitations. You can thank a certain wise Weasley (Louis) who dropped a considerate amount of peanuts down his trunk while doing his tricks in a party which resulted in him swelling to the size of the animal who he was paying tribute to. He hates lies more than anything. If you live you have better had a good reason behind it because he does not take lying lightly.

House: He is, as expected, a proud lion. He is the first one of the second generation to be sorted into Gryffindor. He became a prefect on his 5th year and sadly did not make it to Head Boy. He was Quidditch captain for his last year and that year was the year Gryffindor house first won the Cup since the days of our parents on Hogwarts where Uncle Harry was captain.

Quidditch Position: Uncle Harry began training Teddy since he was five so Teddy can play pretty much every position rather well. His favorite one though, and the one which he played for in the Gryffindor team, is beater. He has one of the meanest swings anyone has seen since the time of the Uncle Fred and George's years in Hogwarts.

Relationship Status: What does he look for in a girl? Well you have to be his age. Teddy doesn't lie older women or younger ones by years, he says he feels too pedophile. He likes French girls. He wouldn't mind if you had Veela blood in you. You have to, have to be blond. He likes girls who are gentle but can kick anyone's arse if needed...That are pretty much all the requirements and-oh yeah! You have to have the name of Victorie Weasley. Sorry, if you are not, have never been, or will not be Victorie Weasley then that is a deal breaker. Teddy has been deeply in love with Victorie since birth. They have been best friends and it seemed like that is the only way Victorie wanted it but thankfully by their 6th year they had become an item. I am so sorry for all Teddy fans out there that had hoped that after reading this they will try to win my handsome cousin's heart but I am afraid the sweater worked its magic and this Weasley is sold.

Sweater Status: Like I said, Teddy is as good as married. Grandma Molly presented Teddy his first sweater on his very first Christmas and has received one every year ever since. His sweater color varies, Grandma never makes it the same color paying tribute to his amazing gift. It usually always has a big "T" in the center, a little teddy bear on the upper left side of the chest, or a beaters bat.

Occupation: Teddy has been out of Hogwarts for four years now. He is an amazing potions master but instead of going into the Healer branch or something in the likes he decided to take after Uncle Fred and George and use his skills for the greater good of pranking. He works in WWW with coming up with new drinkable products like more potent love potions or imitations of Felix Felicies and the likes.

Interesting Fact: Teddy is afraid of butterflies. Don't ask me what triggered the phobia but he just is. I remember one time that we were out camping and we were attacked by bees, he was okay with that, laughed as we ran away from them. But then as we sat one day to eat lunch, a butterfly landed on his knee and he went berserk. He jumped up and began running in circles and continued even after we told him the butterfly was long gone.


	2. Victorie Weasley

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...I have like 3 chapters done so I'm just gonna put this out there...THANKS FOR READING! 3

Now, second in line. Yes! It is the time all you blokes have been waiting for. A round of applause for my dear Veela cousin, the dear British Barbie...VICTORIE WEASLEY!

VICTORIE WEASLEY

Parentage: Victorie was second into the whole new generation. Daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley (Delacour). Older sister of Dominique and Louis Weasley. Also known as the British Barbie.

Description: Victorie is gorgeous. There is no other way to describe it. Like Aunt Fleur, she inherited a lot of Veela traits. She has perfect straight, blond hair. Her eyes are a beautiful forget-me-not blue. She is the kindest person you will ever meet. She is not very tall, she's maybe five feet six inches. Do not be fooled by her charms and looks, if annoyed she will bite. But do not worry, Uncle Bill has made sure she gets all her shots :)

Personality: Like I said, Victorie is very feisty. If not tempered with she is very sweet and kind and understanding. She is a great person to come if you have any problems, she will listen for hours at a time if you find yourself stuck with guy problems (Lucy), she will give you advice if you are in a situation that you do not know what to do if...I don't know your best friend and favorite cousin are having a shouting match again and you can't seem to shut 'em up (Al), or if you simply feel like you need to relive stress with someone (Me). Now, if you, for some weird unknown reason, decide to get on her bad side I do hope that your health plan is very good and that you live close to St. Mungos because you will need to get medical attention fast after she is done with you. All the Uncles seemed preoccupied that Victorie will be going alone to Hogwarts first so they took it upon themselves to teach her some self defense moves and spells behind the Aunts' backs. Lets just say that by the time Victorie went into her first year of Howarts she had perfected her Bat Boogey Hex, she was even better at it than Aunty Ginny, and that is saying something.

Greatest Flaw: Victorie is very trusting. If she likes you and feels like you are a good person she will open up to you. Reason for why we call her an open book also. Once she starts she never finishes. She will tell you every little secret about herself without giving it a second thought and hand herself completely on a silver platter. This caused many problems at school because many girls were envious of her part Veela attributes so they befriended her and then used what she entrusted upon them against her.

Likes: Pink! If one word describes Victorie is PINK! She absolutely adores the color. Her room is like a pink wonderland. Pink stuffed animals, pink walls, pink towels, pink soap, pink carpet, pink clothes, pink drapes, pink pillows, pink blankets, pink, pink, pink! Personally, I feel like throwing up every time I go in there but that is the way she likes it. I just hope Teddy has no objections against the color. She adores cats. Do not dare insult cats because she will kill you. I used to joke that she will die alone with many cats making her the weird cat lady...that was until Teddy came along. She loves spicy things. She will eat anything if it is hot and makes your mouth catch on fire.

Dislikes: She detests oranges, she just does't like them. She does not appreciate if you use sarcasm on her because half of the time she cannot detect it. She is allergic to dogs...ironic isn't it? Do not tell her to go in a dark place because she will murder you. Also, do not get stuck in a dark place with her. Your arm will loose circulation and your hearing will be permanantly damaged.

House: Like a true Weasley she is also in Gryffindor. She was prefect in her 5th and 6th year and was Head Girl. She was never in the Quidditch team, her father didn't want her little girl to play a brutal game like Quidditch (Cue laughter).

Relationship Status: She is currently dating Teddy Lupin. She is slowly working her magic so my stupid cousin will gather the guts to propose but if all goes well we are all expecting a wedding by Christmas.

Sweater Status: Since she is a full blooded Weasley she officially receives a sweater. Hers are always pink with either stripes or polka dots. There is usually a big "V" in the middle stitched with gold lining or just solid.

Occupation: Victorie loves children so she works as a teacher. No, she does not work in Hogwarts. If any muggle is reading this and has for some reason come to the knowledge that there are wizards and witches in this world than you must know that before Hogwarts we must go somewhere where they teach us how to read, write, do math and things like that. It is similar to a muggle elementary school and that is where Victorie works.

Intersting Fact: Victorie was quite oblivious to the fact that Teddy was in love with her until it smacked her right in the face. She is really not good in noticing things around her that will affect her in some way. She is just so preoccupied with everyone else she pays little attention to herself that she was the last to find out that Teddy liked her.


	3. Molly Weasley

MOLLY WEASLEY

Parentage: Daughter of Percival and Audrey Weasley. Older sister of Lucy Weasley. Third of the next generation.

Description: She is the first of the Weasley clan to inherit the red hair and blue eyes. Grandpa Weasley was very proud of that. She wears glasses like Uncle Percy and has a minimum amount of freckles which makes me hate her some times because you can play connect the dots on my face. She tries to down play her looks even if she is really pretty. She isn't very tall. She's probably the shortest of the Weasley girls...I'm the shortest and she's after me. THANKS MOM! Anywho...Roxanne thankfully has been giving her tips on how to not hide her face behind her hair and lets just say the male population of Hogwarts was in shock the first Hogsmade visit of her 5th year.

Personality: She takes after Uncle Percy a lot and Aunt Audrey being in Ravenclaw did not help her personality. She is very strict when it comes to rules and does not like to put her skin on the line most of the time. Don't get me wrong she has a devious mind for coming up with pranks and revenge but it takes a lot of convincing for her to join and she usually just gives the ideas and does not take any part of the actual pranking. She is very quiet and calm but when her top goes off you do not want to stand in a 1 mile radius from her. She tends to get very physical so things tend to fly if she mad. She likes to correct every one and she has made it her duty to check all us youngsters do our homework, eat our vegetables, and talks to the teachers to see if we are being good at school. It is like having another mother at Hogwarts...so don't mess with her babies, she will bite.

Greatest Flaw: She is sometimes too cold. She doesn't show affection to those outside the family. This makes people think she is very stuck up and is hard for her to make friends. She has a permanent scowl etched on her face when she is in an unknown place so people are scared to come near. She will speak very properly to people that most think she is being rude.

Likes: Molly loves coffee. You want to see the fun side of this particular Weasley? Give her 5 cups of coffee and it's like giving an ADHD 5 year old candy. She loves soccer. She was introduced to the sport thanks to my mom and she fell in love. She likes it better than Qudditch, and that is considered sacrilege in our family. She has a passion for transfiguration. She studied to be an animagus (she's the only one in the Weasley family to actually be registered...like I said she sticks by the rules) and her animal is a red fox.

Dislikes: Noise. Noise...and noise. Molly loves to sit by the fire and read a good book in complete silence. She has the ears of a bat so she can hear even the most faint of noises which only makes her harder to prank during Weasley's Annual Pranking Week Competition (Yes, it is in all caps it has been registrered as an official week!) She also hates when people call her Molls, Molly-kins, Molly dot...practically anything that is not her name she hates.

House: Much to everyone's dismay...Molly is a RAVENCLAW! Curse you, Aunt Audrey! Kidding, I love you. But yes, Molly became a Ravenclaw upon entering Hogwarts. Uncle Percy admitted when he received the news that the sorting hat almost sorted him into Ravenclaw but in the end he became a lion so it was only to be expected that his daughter would be with the smart house.

Relationship Status: SHE IS SINGLE! Come on gentlemen! Someone needs to tie the knot with this Weasley. She has only been used once...ONCE! Wood! If you are reading this I think she still likes you! Come on, Tom! Take a hint, man up, and ask her out again!

Sweater Status: She receives the annual sweater. Hers are usually different shades of blue...and there was one time that Grandma accidentally mixed up hers and Victorie's so Molly ended with a sparkly pink one and Victorie with a pale navy blue...one of the most akward Christmases ever...I'll see if we still have the picture somewhere.

Occupation: She work for the Ministry in the Regulations for new Spells Department. She basically writes all the new rules for the spells or potions that are created, along with all the safety regulations and warnings.

Interesting Fact: When we asked her how the sorting hat sorted her she admitted that it actually didn't know where to put her. She said it told her that in any house she would of done fine and that that is why it took the hat ages to finally sort her in Ravenclaw. If you think about it he was right. Molly is devious like a Slytherin, loyal like a Hufflepuff, brave and just like a Gryffindor...but she is the world's biggest nerd! So ding-ding-ding we have a winner!


	4. Roxanne Weasley

Here is the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Thanks to all who have read this and are giving me reviews, love you all. So to avoid later confusion in this story Neville married Luna, Fred never dies and he marries Katie Bell, and I will post what animals all the kids can transform to in the end. Again thank you all! Next victim goes by the name of Roxanne Weasley. Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for the Weasley pacifist, Roxxie! Roxanne Weasley parentage: Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson nee Weasley. Fourth eldest of the second generation and older sister, by a year, to Fred Weasley II.

Description: She is a mixture of Uncle George and Aunt Angelina. She has dark red hair and the Weasley blue eyes. Tallest of all Weasley girls but still shorter than the Longbottom twins, shortest of all the males in the family. Her tannish skin hides the freckles that adorn half her face.

Personality: Much to Uncle George's despair his first born was not a prankster like him. Yes, she still causes mischief, but what Weasley doesn't? She is more of a go with the flow person. Doesn't like violence and prefers to deal with conflict in the Quidditch pitch. She plays peace maker for the whole family and judge or lawyer once in a while when we kids get in trouble. She's very patient and understanding, reason she gets so well with Molly. She is also the most random of the whole clan. She has the attention span of a goldfish and cannot stay still for more than two seconds.

Greatest Flaw: Very sensitive. She will cry for the smallest thing. She went into a depression when we introduced her to the marvelous world of Disney...CURSE YOU BAMBI! But yes the girl is a sympathy crier. Reason why we keep her out of the loop of most things because she will find reason to cry about.

Likes: Very neutral and likes just about anything. She loves animals so her room is stuffed with stuffed animals of all sizes. She loves to sign so she has a very nice voice so she wins every time in the Annual Weasley Talent Show (again it is an official day). She loves anything that is cute and fluffy, so guys buy her a puppy! She has been begging for one for ages!

Dislikes: Bullies. Pretty self explanatory that one. She also hates bad words so she never curses. Hates when she sees injustices so she is a great supporter of S.P.E.W much to my mother's delight. She hates when people take advantage of others so she is usually the one to defend anyone, no matter who they are...and here is the reason why a certain Malfoy is a constant presence in our life.

House: Close to being a Hufflepuff but last minute scraped into Gryffindor! Everyone was really proud, specially Uncle George who threatened to disinherit. Her recklessness to defend anyone gets her a ticket into the lion's den.

Quidditch Position: with both parents being great Quidditch players it was hard for her to decide on a position since she doesn't like to let anyone down. In the end she found that being a Beater was too violent so she decided to become a Chaser like her mother.

Relationship Status: She is very pretty and outgoing so she has had the most boyfriends out of all us girl cousins, even Victorie! (reason being a lot of people were afraid of massive Teddy) Her boyfriends were never the best of people ~cough~ McLaggen ~cough~. Currently single and waiting for her Prince Charming so if you find a Weasley sweater under your Christmas tree and like the sensitive type Roxxie is your girl! (following message specifically a shout out to a certain Jeremiah Krum out there!)

Sweater Status: Her is usually a pastel color, any color. Every Christmas grandma knits a different animal in the center to show her love for animals and her name is usually sown on the left top corner in cursive.

Occupation: She currently assists my mother in her various campaigns for S.P.E.W and other charities mom has made to help those creatures that are treated as slaves in the wizarding world. She also works with Uncle Charlie in Romania every summer to protect the dragons. She loves all those endangered species. She is trying to convince Uncle George to buy her a lion...she is not succeeding at that.

Interesting Fact: She is addicted to video games. Her top favorites, despite being pacifist and all that, are God of War and Black Ops. We can all thank James for introducing her to muggle technology.


	5. The Next Golden Trio

Hi guys! This is the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews!

Now, the next three I kind of have to put them together or else they will throw a fit when they see this. These three trouble makers have been together since birth (no joke they were born mere seconds from one another). They are referred as the next Golden Trio in Hogwarts due to they always being together. I give you lot George Weasley, Fred Weasley, and James Sirius Potter!

Parentage: George Weasley: son of Fred Weasley and Katie(Bell) Weasley. Older brother to Nymphadora (Dora) Weasley. Fred Weasley: son of George Weasley and Angelina(Johnson) Weasley. Younger brother to Roxanne Weasley. James Sirius Potter: son of Harry James Potter and Ginerva(Ginny)(Weasley) Potter. Older brother to Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter.

Description: George: see Uncle Fred...kidding! Stereotypical Wesley red hair and blue eyes, freckles all over his face. Second tallest of the boys after Teddy...I blame Quidditch. He has the whole innocent boy look that everyone trusts at first sight, but then it all goes down the drain when he puts his evil smile on. Despite popular belief he is not twins with Fred, even if both look exactly alike. Fred: like I said, he and George look exactly alike. Difference...Fred has darker skin! His skin color, like his sister's, is slightly tanner than the rest of us Weasleys. His hair color is red, bordering on brown, and blue eyes as always. Fourth tallest of the boys, but his hair makes up for it. He has left it to grow, thank you Uncle Bill. Right now it is midway down his neck. Poor Fred spends his days hiding from Grandma Molly's enchanted scissors...so does Uncle Bill. James: a mixture of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny bordering more towards Uncle Harry. His hair is a dark brown, almost black, color and is very shabby. His eyes are blue but tend to change to green depending on the day. He does not wear glasses so he is not Uncle Harry's mini-me(don't know what it is? Look it up wizards!). Third tallest of all boys(again Quidditch). He has an evil grin that makes dear Professor Dumbledore tremble in his grave so beware the child. He has a scar on his left temple running halfway to his cheek caused in a Quidditch accident of his 2nd year. Stupid bludger hit his broom and he fell in between the stands. Alas to stay everyone was worried. Him, no, he said the scar make him look dangerous and attractive...sure...

Personality: George: quite the actor, dear Georgie. He has a trusty face so he plays the good boy in front of the adults. He is very two faced and is double spy when the cousins are mad at each other going from one side to the other creating even more chaos. How he was not sorted into Slytherin is a mystery. Due to his pretty, innocent face the Trio is able to get away with minor punishment from practically anyone(yes, even McGonagall...even if she won't admit it to succuming to George's charms). Fred: Opposite to George. He is evil and he does not hide it. He enjoys to annoy people. Current target of annoyance: Jossie Nott. He has a notebook full of names of people he has yet to annoy. My name is in there, thankfully my period of suffering ended long ago. I think after Jossie one of the Longbottom twins is next...beware EVERYONE is in there. It is only a matter of time before your name is also scribbled on the little notebook of death. James: He inherited Aunt Ginny's explosive personality. Do not get him mad, he will snap at the slightest provocation. He loves pranking like all Weasleys. He is current keeper of the Pranking Bible (we had it patented). Instigator of much of the trouble done in Hogwarts due to his curious nature(thank you Uncle Harry). But given that they are more annoying than all of us cousins put together they are all really adorable. They will look carefree and careless from the outside but they take care of everyone like mother lions...reason most of us girls are single.

Greatest Flaw: George: very nosy. Need information on anything, George can get it for you. Beneficial sometimes but very annoying. He has no sense of privacy and will not doubt to looking through one's underwear drawer. Fred: he knows no limit. He will bug you to no end. Does not know when to stop and can't figure out quickly why is it that one of his victims ran crying until James or George explain it to him. James: cannot keep a secret. You really cannot trust this kid to keep his mouth shut. When Aunt Ginny found out she was having Lily he owled half of the world with the news...not joking, a family in Australia sent them a congratulations card.

Likes: ALL: pranking! George: spy movies and, very recently, Sherlock Holmes. He likes to refer to James and Fred as his Watsons. Since he is very nosy he has picked up on Mr. Holmes' deducing skills and uses them on a daily basis...git has gotten very good with it too. Fred: artist of the family actually. He can play a couple of instruments, signs heavenly, and is an amazing at drawing. Where he inherited from is a mystery, one that George swears he will solve. James: trouble. The kid cannot see anything suspicious because he will be there from row to see what is happening. This lead to various near death experiences involving a werewolf, a hoard of giant spiders, 20 very angry centaurs with pink paint all over them, among many others.

Dislikes: ALL: Rules George: Vegetables. The big whiner cannot stand veggies. He will puke at the mere mention of them. How he managed to be tall and fit is yet another mystery. He can't stand showoffs...even if he is one himself. Since the whole family is quickly identified by our last names he hates it when people try to act cool to get our attention. Fred: Hates when people bug him, the big hypocrite. It unnerves him when people pick on him or make fun of him. He was bullied when he was little so I guess it scarred him and now he goes into a frenzy when he is made fun of in the slightest. James: quietness. There has to be noise or else he will go crazy. He likes to sleep with music on or else he will stay awake all night. Very hyperactive so he cannot keep still and hates when he has to stay calm.

House: All three are brave Gryffindors. With all those near death experiences they could not be in any other house but with the lions. Poor Uncle Nev has a hard time keeping these three in check as head of Gryffindor.

Quidditch Position: George took after his mother as a chaser muck to Uncle Fred's dismay. Freddie made uncle George proud and became a beater. Dear Jamie took after Aunt Ginny and is partner in crime with George as a wicked chaser.

Relationship Status: the gits are all single ladies. They left a hoard of depressed girls in Hogwarts after their graduation. What they all see in them, I cannot see, yet again we are related so yeah. But don't get your hopes up girls. If my calculations are correct they will all be taken by let see...next spring, early fall? Yes, by spring. If by any chance anyone in the families of McLaggen, Nott, or Zabini are reading this and you are acquainted with mentioned trouble makers and have found yourselves behind many of their pranks...WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! You know who I am talking about so do not try to hide it!

Sweater Status: Since birth, all three. George's is always black with a silver G in the middle, sometimes Grandma puts a Quaffle in the middle. Fred's is brown with an F in the middle. For his Grandma sometimes adds a Beaters bat or the number he represented on the team. James is either green or red with a JS in the middle. His first sweater had a snitch on it since all thought he was going to follow Uncle Harry and be a Seeker. After that grave mistake he has a Quaffle on his.

Occupation: George is currently working as an amateur Auror under Uncle Harry and my dad. Fred works with Uncle Fred, George, and Teddy in WWW. He has a wicked mind in coming up with new merchandise so he was quickly hired by the store. James became a Chaser for Puddlemere United. Big honor for our whole Quidditch crazy family.

Interesting Fact: All three have an irrational fear to heights. Yes, I know, how do they play Quidditch then? Beats me! They have no problem riding brooms or riding hypogriffs. Yet, when we go on vacation and get on a muggle airplane they are the ones gripping the arm seats, eyes shut, and praying like crazy. As you can see, we are a very backwards family.


	6. Dominique Weasley

Now that we got those three annoyances off of our hands we go to our next victim. Next we have the first tomboy veela in the history of...history for lack of better term! Even if she is related to the British Barbie, Dominique is quite the opposite of her older sister.

DOMINIQUE WEASLEY

Parentage: Second child of William (Bill) Weasley and Fleur(Delacour) Weasley. Younger sister of Victorie Weasley and older sister to Louis Weasley.

Description: Again we have a blonde in the family! Looks exactly like Aunty Fleur and Victorie. Blue eyes, gorgeous and all. Except this Weasley did inherit freckles! It actually compliments her looks. Like I mentioned, she is a tomboy. Meaning she highlights her hair a different color every other month. Last month she had pink highlights, this month she is sporting neon green ones. She has her nose pierced and always wears a snake piercing which always causes problems in the house since we are still a mainly Gryffindor family. Not short, not tall, she is the perfect size to much of everyone's dismay.

Personality: She has a "I don't give a damn" personality. She does what she wants, screw the consequences. Out of all the girls she is the toughest and meanest. People are taken aback because she really looks angelical even with the hair and piercing. But then she gives attitude and it all changes. She is very loud and does not understand the concept of whispering. She is the one to go if you want to sneak anything in the castle (Golden Trio). From fire whiskey to electronics you name it. Her alone is neck to neck with the new Golden Trio on seeing who has the most detention. I think she inherited too many of Uncle Bill's werewolf traits.

Greatest Flaw: Her rudeness. She will not hesitate to tell you she does not like you and will say it straight out not sparing anyone's feelings. She made one of the 7th year Slytherin boys cry...when she was in her 2nd year. She was defending Albus from getting pushed around but still...telling the kid what he was going to die of was probably uncalled for.

Likes: Anything dangerous. Dear Uncle Harry took us to a muggle amusement park and she fell in love with roller coasters. Don't get me wrong I love them too, but having an eating contest before gong into the park and riding everything at least three times is really bad for ones digestive system. She also loves dragons. She wants to go study with Uncle Charlie in Romania after she graduates...good luck convincing Uncle Bill.

Dislikes: Girl stuff...enough said.

House: No other way around it. She became an instant Gryffindor, the hat did not even touch her head. It was a shock really, everyone had a bet poll going she was going to end in Slytherin.

Quidditch Position: She became a chaser! She liked pushing people around and hitting them. She also likes to play beater once in a while but prefers Chaser because she says she gets more violence being in the middle of the game.

Relationship Status: The boys did not need to keep boys off of this one, she could manage it just fine with just a glare. She has never had a boyfriend out of choice. She could if she wanted to she is very pretty. Well...there is this one boy that has been the only one that has made her blush, first and only one to accomplish it. All cousins have put together our allowances to pay the "oh so famous detective" George to spy on her and the eldest Thomas to see if there is something going on there. Joshua and her are always fighting and throwing insults with double meanings that we are dying to figure out what they mean. Joshua dear if you are reading this...YOU ARE IN RAVENCLAW FOR A REASON BOY! KISS HER ALREADY!

Sweater Status: After her first one being pink and getting vomited on Grandma began to knit her dark purple sweaters and they have stayed the same color up until today. They usually have a D or a magic dragon that flies around the stomach and lower back area.

Occupation: Has yet to graduate Hogwarts. She is in 7th year, her very last. Next year, like I mentioned, she is off to Romania, hopefully. But in the meantime she is studying like crazy for her NEWT's.

Interesting Fact: I will probably get murdered for leaking this little fact. Dom is afraid of the dark. She still sleeps with a night light and will not step on the Forbidden Forest for all the Galleons in the world. When she is at school she sleep with her wand on under the covers so that her room mates don't bug her.


	7. Nymphadora Weasley

Next chapter guys!

Our next cousin goes by Dora...no not the muggle television show! Lets just say...she's very unique.

NYMPHADORA WEASLEY

Parentage: Second child of Fred Weasley and Katie (Bell) Weasley. Younger sister to George Weasley and older sister to Minerva (Miny) Weasley.

Description: She inherited Aunt Katie's brown eyes but has the Weasley hair. She is third tallest of the girls. Her hair is very, very curly. I tried brushing it once...I have yet to find my brush. She has the athletic look going on. All muscle, no fat on that one. She spends half her time in the field than in bed. After Dom she is the toughest but is no tomboy. She also inherited the damn cute dimples from her mother that make all guys swoon.

Personality: Like I said, exercise freak! She loves to play sports and run around. There was a period that she made the whole family wake up with her and run around the lake. It stopped when we all began hiding...there was a point I found myself asleep in one of the castle's broom closets with Al, Alec, Scorp, Hugo, and Lily. Do not ask how we all were able to fit...she still found us. Like Dom, she is very straight forward and outspoken, reason those two are joined at the hip. But unlike Dom, Dora has a sweet, innocent side. She is very gullible so she is an easy target during Pranking Week. She also gets confused easily so one has to explain things twice before she gets it. She is a very bad partner for any kind of project. She also developed Grandpa Arthur's love for muggle things. Her room is full of weird muggle contraptions that some even I have no idea what they are.

Greatest Flaw: She is easily pressured. Dom can make her do anything if she only insist hard enough. Anyone can actually. Biggest pushover ever. Guys take advantage of this too by bugging her to go out with them. Thankfully she had Dom to beat them up if they keep annoying her.

Likes: Building things...and cars. She spends hours with Grandpa taking microwaves apart and putting them back together. She broke my laptop last summer...I made her get me a new one. She begged Uncle Fred for a car on her last birthday...she does not know how to drive so her dad is still thinking about it. Mom has tried to give her lessons...it doesn't go well. I swear there is a dent in my seat from where I am holding onto dear life. I do not know why I have to be present for the lessons...I guess they need someone to call the hospital in case anything happens...yeap not getting on that car ever again.

Dislikes: conflict. Like I said Dora is very...confusing. She will not hesitate to throw a punch and will be the first to start a fight. Yet she hates to see fighting. I really have no words to describe this...she just does. If any of us start fighting she will fall to the floor, hands over her ears, rocking back and forth, in the brick of tears.

House: Scrapping into Gryffindor from two seconds from Hufflepuff. Another lion in the family. By the time this one was sorted it was expected that everyone else would also land in the lion's den.

Quidditch Position: This lady can play any sport, including muggle ones. In quidditch though she plays beater. Don't ask. She is really good actually.

Relationship Status: Has been single for quite a while...well this is worry some. I think the reason is that dear Danny Finnigan is on vacation. Dora loves to make the poor guy jealous. I would not blame her. Daniel gets all red in the face and begins to have minor spasms when he sees her with other guys. Well she will stay single until the Finnigans return from France so anyone interested wait until mid July!

Sweater Status: Like all Weasleys she got hers right away. Hers vary in pattern. One year would be futbol patterned, the next it would be bulger patterned, the next it would be basketball patterned. It always has an N in the middle, sometimes grandma puts a D.

Occupation: In her last year with Dom. She wants to play Quidditch after she graduates for the Holyhead Harpies.

Interesting Fact: She collects coins. Like I said she's into the whole muggle loving thing with grandpa. She not only has muggle coins but also wizarding money. Need money, sneak it from her collection. She has a mini fortune in her bedroom.


	8. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Now, our next individual...I really have no idea why I am even putting him here. But, I king of have to. Grandma gave him a sweater so it is official. Ladies and gentlemen...I give you the ferret.

SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY

Parentage: Only son and heir of Mr. Draco Malfoy and Astoria (Greengrass) Malfoy. His parents are actually pretty nice people...too bad their son is annoying.

Description: Typical Malfoy grey eyes and blond platinum hair. Unlike what my dad tells me that Mr. Malfoy used to look like when they were young, little Malfoy never sleeked his hair all back. Scorp wears his hair shabby like and tussled. The whole "I just woke up and didn't bother grooming my hair" suits him well...did I really say that? Ignore that. He wears the bloody Malfoy/Slytherin smirk all the time. I do not think I have ever seen the boy smile. One of the tallest of the...family for lack of other word to say. Again, blaming Quidditch.

Personality: Idiot will be a good way to describe. Alright, prejudices aside the kid is bloody brilliant. He is a mixture of funny, sarcastic, smart, witty, and compassionate. We will be insulting each other one second, the next he will be joking around with Al and Alec, to finishing his essays in the blink of an eye, to thinking up ways to prank Peeves the next. He is also very sweet with everyone. He helps 1st years find their classes every year since 2nd year, has gotten in around 20 fights defending people he does not even talk to and another 30 or so fight defending us Weasleys...yes I can count myself...half of the fights have been about me. He and I are always competing to be top of the class. It usually varies from year to year, from class to class. I have him beat in Tranfiguration and Herbology, he beats me in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He is also the little womanizer. He has probably dated everything in skirts in the school...excluding me and the female Weasleys of course.

Greatest Flaw: Where do I start? Kidding Scorp...Well lets see...putting aside that I seem to be the only that can only stand him for short periods of time...I got nothing. This is bad! This is very bad! He has to have SOMETHING! One seconds please, thinking over here...dammit Malfoy! Aha! Bingo! He loves chocolate!...does that count? No it doesn't...hmmm...on to the next topic then...

Likes: I know for a fact he loves chocolate! He enjoys reading and playing wizards chess, best in the whole school. He is a hardcore Quidditch fanatic...big surprise there (note the sarcasm please). He also loves to play instruments. I swear the boy knows how to play more instruments than Fred! He is also into cartoons, movies, and tellie shows...I can take the blame on that one.

Dislikes: He is allergic to blueberries so yeah big no no. I remember once in third year he ate a blueberry muffin without meaning to...he was in the hospital wing for a week. He also hates when people argue with him, in his mind he is always right...AND WE FOUND A FLAW! Thank you ladies and gentlemen!

House: Like all Malfoys a Slytherin to the core. Yet he did mention the hat meaning to put him in Gryffindor...I know, big shocker!

Quidditch Positon: When I say he can play anything I really mean anything. He has played every position at least once in all this years. In 4th year he played seeker when Al was in the hospital wing with a broken leg. He has played keeper when Alec was given detention for sneaking out after hours. He has played beater when Jeremiah Krum disappeared mysteriously...he just had to end up in the Room of Requirement! But his official position is chaser.

Relationship Status: Currently single ladies. He is really charming when he wants to but he is very possessive and get jealous easily so watch out.

Sweater Status: The git received on since we were 1st years. Al spoke of him in all his letters that Grandma knitted the boy a sweater. His are usually dark green or various shades of grey like his eyes. There is always an S in the middle, typical, or has different Quidditch balls zooming around.

Occupation: Currently in 6th year. He does not know if he wants to be a Healer, and Auror, or play Quidditch after he graduates so I have no idea where the lad is headed.

Interesting fact: His whole body turns pink when he blushes! It is the most adorable thing ever! He never blushes but when the boy does get a camera, he gets all shy and fidgety and PINK!


	9. Albus Severus Potter

A/N: here is another chapter I hope you all like. Just wanted to thank Sleepwalkingluna14 and JuliaE.k5 for their awesome reviews, they have really inspired me to keep writing and thank you for sticking with this story. Again thank you all for spending time to read this:)

Now people, our next victim is none other then the doppelganger of Mr. Harry James Potter, everyone a warm welcome to Albus Potter!

ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER

Parentage: Middle child to Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Younger brother to James and older brother to Lily.

Description: He is just like Uncle Harry. His hair is a messy mop of black. His eyes are an adorable emerald green that everyone wants to have. He wears glasses but unlike Uncle Harry who is nearly blind without them Al can take his off once in a while. He is an inch shorter than Scorp's 6'2, curse you Quidditch. He does not have any freckles on his face or the lightning scar for you slow ones out there. His front tooth is chipped from yet another Quidditch accident when he was six and did not obey Aunt Ginny when she told him not to get on his father's Firebolt II. Of course dear Al did not listen, up he went and down he crashed. Thankfully he only suffered a broken wrist and a chipped tooth, we called this "Al's famous Uncle Neville moment".

Personality: Like his father and brother, he is very curious. But unlike dear Jamie he is not a trouble or catastrophe magnet, his curiosity is more naïve and pure. Since he is a Weasley he does get in trouble so no surprise there but thankfully he does not go big with his pranks (thank you Uncle Harry for at least having at least one calm child). Since his mother is Ginny Weasley his temper is very short and when annoyed he blasts off you can hear him all the way to Hagrid's hut. He is very reasonable and tries to always look at things from the positive side.

Greatest Flaw: He is very protective. Out of all of the male cousins he will be the one to be behind most future boyfriend threatening. He is not afraid if they are taller, stronger, or older than him, he will give them 'the talk'. Meaning he will corner them (usually with Scorp and Alec) and threaten to hex them to the next century if they hurt what ever cousin they are trying to date. It might not sound so bad but it starts to annoy when no cute boys approach you.

Likes: Flying, the boy lives on his broom, on the air. He also adores Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I don't know what he thinks when he devours them, but he has a look of pure lust on his face when he sees a box of the candy. He also collects Chocolate Frog cards. I think he has close to two thousand right now. He has them all in cases and everything.

Dislikes: He hates to be in leadership positions. If we have to do group activities he will not take lead and will let someone else get the position. I think this is mainly mostly because everyone expects the Potter kids to be saving the world every year since their father left quite an impression on the wizarding world.

House: Here is where World War III almost began. You see, Al was very worried that he was not going to be in Gryffindor. Uncle Harry assured him it won't matter what house he was in, he will still be proud. Well it took one train ride for Mr. Scorpius Malfoy to corrupt dear Al and the idiot was sorted right into Slytherin. Yes, I know, what a shame. The son of Harry Potter in Slytherin. Well the uncles were shocked and Grandpa did not try to show it but we all knew he was upset. Thankfully they got over it after you know, Grandma Molly gave them all a three hour lecture.

Quidditch Position: He made Uncle Harry proud and became a seeker for the Slytherin team, and a bloody good one at that.

Relationship Status: I think there is something wrong with the male cousins right now, they are all single. Al has not had a girlfriend since last year so he has been on the market for a long time. I guess only one person can stand all his over protectiveness *cough* Alice *cough*.

Sweater Status: His are always green with a snitch. Grandma puts an A in the middle or AL since his name is pretty short. Sometimes she makes him and Uncle Harry matching sweaters. Now a days she makes it as a kind of joke since father and son are identical and the same height now so it is hard trying to figure out who is who. One time Aunt Ginny almost kissed Al under the mistletoe but stopped when she noticed there was no scar on the boy's forehead.

Occupation: He is going to his 6th year like me. He wants to play professional Quidditch when he leaves Hogwarts or become an Auror (popular position).

Interesting Fact: He cannot for the life of him use any type of muggle artifact. He lives in muggle London but has no idea how to turn on the stove. I swear that kid was dropped too hard on his head.


	10. Alec Zabini

Next, another individual that wiggled himself into the family and carries no Weasley genes. This one, like Scorp, can call himself part of the family since First Year but thankfully had no responsibility in corrupting our dear Albus, all the blame can be directed, once again, to the ferret.

ALEC ZABINI

Parentage: Eldest son of Mr. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Zabini nee Parkinson. Older brother to Jouvilet Zabini.

Description: He has black messy hair, not as messy as Al's, and hazel eyes that make all the girls swoon. I swear between him, Scorp, and Al I do not know how the female population of Hogwarts have kept to themselves all this time. Even as little First Years they were adorable. Believe me when I say that I am writing this in with only friendly feelings towards him. He is very good looking, just like his father. He has dimples, but the baby look is lost by his hair, he highlights it with green highlights to pay respect to his house. He is as tall as Scorp, again at 6'2. He has a piercing on his left earlobe that he got when he was 15...Scorp and Al are trying to get one too...they have not had such good luck convincing Uncle Drake and Uncle Harry.

Personality: He is a flirt. He does not care if you think he is gay he will flirt with boys, girls, old people, mer-people. Heck! He flirted with McGonagall! Yes, that is how bad it is. But, he's a very sweet guy (Don't tell him I said that, he will have my head!). He is the prankster of the group (Meaning Scorp, Al, him, and me), he does not like to stay quiet too long so he is always looking for ways to make people talk or laugh. He is the one to usually break the tension with Scorp and I after the ferret pissed me off. Not a pacifist at all but he hates it when his friends fight. Although he seems quiet at first once he gets comfortable you will want him to shut up since he can do pretty weird and stupid things very frequently.

Greatest Flaw: Does not take things seriously. He does not like complications so he is always joking even when things should be taken seriously and it sometimes annoys people that he does not care. It's his way of handling things, but really Alec, would it kill you to not laugh when everyone is clearly not in the mood!?

Likes: He is an amazing artist. He can draw anything from cartoons to anime to real life things. He has an amazing talent even though he says it is only a hobby. He is also very good at imitating people (He does an excellent impression of Professor Flitwick). He also loves car racing. He began to like them when my dad bought a sports car and he saw it when he came over for summer hols and immediately fell in love with it. He learned all about cars, engines, horse power, etc...I really don't speak car so I can't really tell you anything. But, please do not get him to start talking about cars, he will go on forever.

Dislikes: He really does not like scary movies. He watches them since I always pick one for movie night, but he will either fall asleep or start doodling on his jeans. He is not afraid of them, they just bore him. He also does not appreciate if he is placed in a small, closed off space. He is tinsy bit claustrophobic so he starts to hyperventilate if he is in a room for too long.

House: A Slytherin everyone. It is really depressing that none of my friends get to share a common room with me, or wear the same house colors as me but what can I do. My boys were all sorted into Slytherin.

Quidditch Position: He is a Keeper! (Hihihi...see what I did there...too cheesy...okay I'll stop...). Amazing Keeper for Slytherin, barely lets any Quaffles into the goal posts and has received countless injuries from jumping from his broom to deflect a ball and not caring if it means falling a couple hundred feet to the hard ground.

Relationship Status: He has had more girlfriends than Scorp so that is saying a lot but is currently not seeing anyone. Well...he does come back with the occasional lipstick stain on his cheek or shirt collar, but with Alec it usually means nothing. He is always covered with lipstick. Do not think any less of him dear Minny, he is just an idiot who has to be kissing someone or else he will go into depression.\

Sweater Status: Along with Scorpius' name in Al's letters, Alec was also included. There was not a big surprise to find yet another package on Alec's bed from Grandma Molly our first Christmas at Hogwarts. His are always a soft brown or black with his name sewn on the left breast pocket in gold letters.

Occupation: Again, a sixth year but this kid wants to become a healer when he graduates.

Interesting Fact: He hates getting dirty on purpose. The only exception is Quidditch, but other than that he will not do anything that will mess up or dirty his personal appearance...he is rather vain.


	11. Alice Longbottom

So, my dear readers, we will skip yours truly and go to the next in line. A warm welcome to the only human alive that is able to understand Albus Potter when he is in his moods.

ALICE LONGBOTTOM

Parentage: Eldest daughter of Hogwarts' Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom and The Quibbler's new head publisher Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood. Older sister of the Longbottom Twins (Lorcan and Lysander).

Description: She inherited Aunt Luna's blonde hair and gray eyes. Her hair reaches her waist and she always keeps it back with a ribbon. Like her mother, she also keeps her wand stuck behind her ear, and it is a wonder she has never lost it. She will always wear the jewelry her mother makes so it can vary from butterbear bottle caps to radishes depending on her mood.

Personality: She might look like Aunt Luna, but she is just as accident prone as Uncle Nev. She will find anything to trip on, even if there is absolutely nothing in the room. She is very timid and shy and will get nervous for every little thing. She hates dark places, she hates scary movies, she hates bugs, she hates speed. She is the cowardly lion of the pride. But do not get on her bad side because well...did I mention Uncle Neville used Godric Gryffindor's sword to behead Voldemort's snake? Now imagine bloodied up Uncle Neville with torn up clothes and an evil glare on his face. Now multiply that by seven! You will get about a fifth of what Alice is like when she gets angry.

Greatest Flaw: Probably her shyness. She does not stand up to people and it takes a lot of her to speak out. Thankfully Al has been working on getting her weirdness gene out more often.

Likes: Herbology! Uncle Nev really did a number on Alice. She learned everything from him and can name almost every plant within a 5 mile radius from the border of the Forbidden Forest (Like I said, she does not like dark places). She also likes to cook, so when all of us get left alone anywhere we usually lock her in the kitchen since she is the best cook out of all of us.

Dislikes: Anything spooky and that will give her a fright. You can guess why she locks herself in her room during Halloween. We have to drag her out of there so she can attend the feast. Once she bit Hugo as he carried her downstairs. Poor Hugo...he almost lost a finger.

House: Scrapping into Gryffindor from seconds into being a Ravenclaw. Yes, like I, said cowardly lion.

Quidditch Position: Commentator! Since she is really not fond of heights or speed...or brooms...she became commentator. It took an awful load of time to convince her. At first she was really robotic in her comments, but then she got comfortable so now she yells and screams and gets excited for a good pass or a horrific accident. She might not play the game, but she loves watching it and knows more facts than all the male cousins.

Relationship Status: She's a bloody 5th year and has yet to have a boyfriend. Come on gents! She might look out of it but she is an amazing girl! Al can testify!

Sweater Status: Has had one since birth. Hers are moss or forest green with her name on the back written in brown but the stitches made to look like vines.

Occupation: Fifth year but wants to become a writer. For what...you guessed it...Herbology books. She also wishes to work with her mom on the Quibbler so anywhere she wants to write.

Interesting Fact: She likes to sleep a lot. Want to see her in her bad mood, go and wake her up from a nap. It will be the last thing you will do. Ask Alec, he'll share his experience waking her up. Kidding! Don't go to ask him, he begins to twitch and hyperventilate.


	12. Louis Weasley

A/N: guest who says Americans are arrogant...first of all...I am Mexican, just putting it out there...second of all I was tempted on making it sound British but there are some people that will think I am saying American football if I type football so I went with soccer...And auto correct keeps correcting "mum" to mom so I kind of just left it...

* * *

the storyreader99 THANK YOU! And, as to why I skip Rose...there is a reason that will later be revealed but for now please keep reading :)

After dear Alice comes the youngest of the veela/Weasley lineage...

LOUIS WEASLEY

Parentage: Youngest and only son of Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour. Younger brother to Victorie and Dominique.

Description: Last blonde of the family, thankfully. Has the whole Weasley blue eyes and freckles (most freckles out of all the boys). Second shortest boy, Hugo and him competing almost all the time to see who gets shortest. Had a growth spurt last summer so poor Hugo was left behind. Out of all three siblings, the only one to inherit some werewolf genes from Uncle Bill (he gets a little moody during his time of month). Unlike his siblings also, his veela traits are not so visible...unless he turns on the charm.

Personality: Loui is very...aloof? Yeah! He does not like outsiders so it takes a while for him to let other people into his inner circle. He is not quiet or reserved, not at all. He just won't acknowledge you if he has no idea who you are. When he does know you though...umm...he is just weird. A goldfish has a bigger attention span. We have to be reminding him all the time about assignments because he will not remember them. We also have to be checking up on him on where he is because he has no sence of direction. He got lost once walking his dog around his own neighborhood...the dog had to be the one to lead him back.

Greatest Flaw: He is very rude to people. He does not do it on purpose it just pops out once in a while. Everyone is helping him get over though. We each have a spray bottle that we shoot him with anytime he says anything mean.

Likes: Anything gory. He loves scary movies filled with missing body parts, serial killers, zombies, and lots of blood...don't ask. He also loves divination much to everyone surprise. He is very good at giving predictions. When he was 10 he told Lorcan he was going to break an arm since he had a dream about it. He recounted his dream very accurately and not a week passed when Lorcan, like Loui said, fell off his broom during a family Quidditch game, landed on a tree, scratched all his face with the branches, and landed on his left arm breaking it in two places.

Dislikes: With two sisters he learned to hate girly things and anything girl related. I think Tori is to blame here because she used to play dress up with Loui when they were little. Loui usually ended up wearing a princess dress. It scared him for life.

House: Gryffindor to the core! Roar, roar Gryffindor!

Quidditch Position: He is a chaser at heart. Although he could be a pretty good beater, but alas when have the Weasleys ever done what it's expected.

Relationship Status: When his veela charms are turned on there is really no one that can resist him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he is not dating right now (psst! Sophia! Psst! You reading this!)

Sweater Status: One every Christmas since he came into this world. His sweaters are always black...no exceptions. He does not like to have any designs or anything on them. Grandma rarely puts his initials in the back (Rarely as in every other Leap year).

Occupation: In fifth year. He wants to work at Gringotts like Uncle Bill as curse breaker...and apparently he will also like to be a goblin trainer...like I said the lad is weird.

Interesting Fact: He does not like candy. Yes, sacrilege! He only eats it on Halloween but other than that he can't take too much sugar, it makes him sick.


	13. Minerva Weasley

With Ms. Alice out of the way we can move onto the last of the Uncle Fred and Aunt Katie combination...

MINERVA WEASLEY

Parentage: Like before mentioned, last daughter of Fred Weasley and Katie Weasley nee Bell. Younger sister to Georgie and Dora.

Description: Weasley red hair but inherited her mother's chocolate brown eyes. Her hair is the longest of all Weasley girls reaching a couple of inches past her waist. She always keeps it in braids, sometimes one sometimes pig tails but always braids. She has freckles all over her body, no surprise there. She is probably third shortest in the family but you hardly notice with the temper she carries. She hates wearing skirts so she is an exception in school and is allowed to wear dress pants like all the boys...I think the Headmistress was just over emotional after Uncle Fred named his youngest daughter after her. It's no secret that Minny is Professor McGonagall's favorite.

Personality: She takes a lot after Aunt Katie and tries (clue word "tries") to keep things in order. She is a bit OCD and has to have everything organized, reason why she and I always see heart to heart. Yet, since her father is Fred Weasley she cannot remember where she puts anything and she is often referred to as the "organized chaos". She loves to laugh and joke around and will be the one to break the awkward silence in any situation.

Greatest Flaw: Most talkative of all cousins she cannot keep her mouth shut for more than two seconds. Reason why, if paired with her during Prank Week, the prank is always revealed before it is even put into action. She can keep secrets, you will not get a word out of her even if it is to save her life, but when she gets talking you can't just shut her up. She will talk about anything.

Likes: She has this thing for pyrotechnics...I really don't know. She has a fire cracker collection in her room and in her dorm in Hogwarts that she keeps organized by manufactured year, color, and explosive power. It is normal to hear random booms coming from her room daily at random times. She set her bed on fire once, Aunt Katie confiscated her collection...she went on a hunger strike. When the third day it Auntie Katie had to give the girl back the fire crackers.

Dislikes: Being sick and crying. You will never see this Weasley cry. She will never miss anything for the world. On Grandpa Arthur's birthday she was not feeling well but wanted to attend the party anyway. She held off her pain until three in the morning when everyone left the Burrow. Four hours later the whole clan was rushing to St. Mungos since Minny was going into emergency surgery to get her appendix removed.

House: I think that it is needless to say this Weasley turned into a lion, it was pretty self explanatory.

Quidditch Position: Chaser like her mother...Uncle Fred was not happy.

Relationship Status: Single and completely oblivious to the string of admirers she has. Still clueless about the matters of the heart (Bless her innocent soul) she has yet to realize that she has boys (cough* alec*cough) find her attractive.

Sweater Status: Receives one every year in any color...she really does not care as long as it has her name on it.

Occupation: Fifth year but wants to steal Professor Slughorn's spot as Potions' Master when she graduates and the Head of Slytherin retires.

Interesting Fact: The reason for her long hair is because of her brother. It's funny that not one of the Weasley twins had twins. In reality Minny was a triplet actually. Her brothers died shortly after being born. They were born prematurely and the little boys did not make it out before suffocating and the Healers were only able to revive Minny. When the girl found out she vowed not to cut her hair until she got married.


End file.
